Unhuman Criminality
by Idling ISL
Summary: A former Humane Labs experiment created back in the day dropped into the cold streets of Los Santos. Do they have what it takes to survive in the criminal underworld of San Andreas, or perish like the rest? (Follows GTA Online)
1. Thrown Out

**This is my first GTA fic, so feedback would definitely will be appreciated here. Just some quick notices that this story will have its own plot as well as follow along updates to GTA Online throughout the years. (Eg. 2015 Heists, 2016 Finance and Felony)**

 **Also, I'm no furry. In fact, I dislike furries. The primary reason why an anthropomorphic animal is featured here is to add a new element, having someone _different_ than the rest and how they will have to deal with it. **

**Anyway, let's start.**

June 20th, 2014

 _'On October 29th, 1987, before they specifically specialized in scientific chemical production and development, the Humane Labs just north of Los Santos began an ambitious project. The project was to create the world's first animal with humanoid aspects. Apon the project's approval, several genetic tests involving different animal species, originally beginning with apes, humanity's closest relative, were carried out within three years. Many different abominations were created and soon were put down, but among the failed creations, there was one successful specimen created on June 3rd, 1990. One that completely fit what the scientists had hoped to create, and I am that creation.'_

"This is cheesy, but it'll have to do." The person said and dropped their pen. They stared at the words on the notebook for a moment, and got up off the chair. They walked across the room and to a mirror.

In the reflection, was not a human face, but one of that of a raccoon standing at human height. He looked at himself and drew a deep breath. "Today is the day you've been waiting for, Felix. Don't fuck it up." He spoke to himself, giving a glare.

Felix, the official name he was given, had waited long for this moment. Since he was brought into the world, he had lived in a furnished basement section of Humane Labs that only few had access to. He had lived in the basement his whole life since the labs didn't want to stir up the public about going against their statement of being a perfume factory.

Another reason was the top researcher had also wanted to continue monitoring Felix's behaviour as time went on, despite the initial project ending.

Fortunately for the talking raccoon, he was finally being released due to pressuring from the International Affairs Agency that Humane needed to "move on" with their projects since they couldn't afford to create new projects to the IAA's liking and had to drop older projects after the disaster of the Labs raid from the previous year. Once he heard the news several weeks ago that the forced decision to let him go free, he was heavily delighted to finally experience the world for himself.

He perked up when he heard the distinct sound of an elevator coming down. He straighted his shirt and went to go see who it was. When the elevator opened, three different people stepped out and confronted him. He stepped back.

Two of them were men wearing suits, and the other being a woman with brown hair and blue eyes that were almost mocking him.

Felix recognized this woman well, as she sometimes visited the labs as a representative of the IAA. He full well known what kind of person she was, and did his best to not agitate her in the slightest.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "Come with us to the _outside_ world."

"I thought Jen was supposed to let me out." He said.

"There was a change of plans, now come on already." She motioned and did as he was told. They all entered the elevator and went to ground floor.

"Can I at least get a chance to say bye to the people I actually like here?"

"No. You already got your chance." She said sternly.

"But-" Karen looked at him with a death stare.

"Is this fucking sixth grade? On the document it said you were twenty-four, or is that like twelve in animal years?" Felix sighed.

"I'm trying to be polite around you since I got the damn memo not to piss you off already." He stated, annoyed.

"Good, you'd do well not to piss me off. I know you were a secret science experiment for years until today, but step out of line I won't hesitate to crack your skull. Don't think you're special, sweetie."

The raccoon decided to be quiet, taking the woman's hint.

The elevator doors opened up and Felix was shoved to go forward by one of the men. It was rare that he got to see the front lobby of Humane Labs. They walked by scientists, some of which that waved and said their goodbyes. Finally, they made it to the front door, and to the outside.

Once outside, Felix looked around at the night sky. It had been years since he last outside. The last time he did was when he tried to escape at age seventeen. The only sunlight he ever got were the special heat lights that were in the basement that acted as artificial sunlight.

The night was a little cold for San Andreas weather, but it was tolderable. They pushed him to the parking lot, and to a conspicuous black van. Karen pushed the raccoon forcefully against it and was pinned by the guards.

"Now let's go over some guidelines." She spoke softly. "You may walk around in public, but you will not say a Goddamn word about what happens in the Labs, or anything I do. I'm a ghost to you, understand?"

"Yes, yes." She grabbed fur on the top of his head and yanked it back, causing him pain.

"Good, and do not interfere with our operations, unless you're directly involved with us, which means never. If you do, you'll get the same treatment that Mr. K was supposed to get last year, and believe me, you don't wanna know." She explained.

"Alright, is that all?" Felix asked.

"Am I missing any details, gentlemen?" Karen asked the suited guards.

"None, Ms. Daniels." One of the guards replied. She released him.

"Then you're free to go. We'll give you some money for your troubles. In the meantime..." She hit the back of his head, knocking him out. "Load him into the van."

The guards lifted the unconscious anthropomorphic raccoon into the van quickly, and shut the doors. She got out a small stack of dollar bills and handed it to a guard.

"This is for him?"

"Yep. Put it in his pocket or something while he's out. Anyway, take him to south Los Santos, into the gang areas. He won't last a week there, and it'll be one less concern the IAA needs to worry about." She explained. The guards without a word entered the van and started it up. Karen returned to the Labs as the van pulled away from the area.

Later, South Los Santos

The van pulled into an alleyway next to the recreation center and stopped. The men got out and opened up the back. Felix had begun to wake up from his knock out.

"Where am I..." He asked, rubbing his head. The men grabbed both his arms and threw him out of the van forcibly. "What the Hell?"

"Here's for your troubles." The driver said and tossed the raccoon the stack of money. "Remember Ms. Daniels' guidelines, or we'll be back." He said coldly and the two got back inside the van and drove away, kicking dust into Felix's eyes.

He sat for moment, and then got up. He walked towards the street in disbelief and looked around. He was in the city, alright. He could see the skyscrapers of downtown just ahead, especially the Mile High Club which was still being constructed and the Maze Bank Tower.

"Welcome, Felix, to Los Santos." He said to himself.

 **A small short introductory chapter to start the story off. Probably wasn't written the bestie, but oh well. That's what feedback's for. Tell me what you think.**

 **A quick note is that this story won't be updated regularly since I'm writing a much more popular story at the moment, so updates will be less frequent here.**


	2. Nighttime in LS

**Second entry. I appreciate those few who came to read the first chapter. Just as a quick note, I'm taking a break from writing and I wanted to get out one more chapter for this story before doing so.**

 **EDIT: Wow, it's been a year since I started this story. It was a bit of a break, but now I should update more often. I've been more focused on writing another one of my stories.**

Being in the city, even for only a few minutes was overwhelming. Seeing it on TV or on magazines was much different than compared to being in the city itself. On media, it was only told what being in Los Santos was like. In real life, it was complete experience.

Felix knew he couldn't lollygag over his dream city too much, and decided what he had to do. The raccoon had nothing short of the money he was given, his identification card containing information any regular person would have, and the basic clothes he still had on.

He had no home, and nowhere to go. He was essentially homeless.

He looked at the stack of money, and flipped through it quickly. Counting around $500. It was enough to buy necessities, but not a home. Maybe a cheap hotel room, of he were lucky.

"Maybe I'll just buy what I need for now." He said to himself and took one last look at the Maze Bank Tower and walked over to the street, looking both ways in case of people.

Inside, Felix didn't want interaction with other people because he didn't know how they would react to his appearance, but he'd have to face that concern eventually. Taking a breath, he walked down the street which was devoid of life this late at night.

He kept a cautious eye everywhere. Felix knew what kind of events happen in these areas; drugs, alcohol, gang violence and the occasional domestic abuse. It didn't help that he doesn't have much fighting experience either.

Going from memory, he walked down the street towards a clothing store near a car wash. A couple of cars passing by, but the occupants not taking notice of the anthropomorphic animal and continued on their way.

He walked by the alley next to the car wash, when a voice spoke to him.

"Yo, hold up." He froze and faced right. There was a man walking towards him wearing a white tank top, black track pants and a green bandana on his head. "The fuck's witchu?" He asked in an African-American accent.

"Uhh..." He couldn't think of any words to explain himself. The gang member looked at him suspiciously.

"Man, I've been hittin' the acid too much." He said, stepping away a few steps and looking at the night sky for a moment, and returning his gaze to the raccoon.

"Anyway," He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Raids up, fool." Felix couldn't believe this was already happening. He was being mugged of his money only a few minutes into the city.

He dug his hand into his pocket and got out the stack of money. He carefully handed it over, hoping he wouldn't be shot.

The gangbanger took the money, and looked at it with a satisfied grin. "OGs'll be happy with this one." He said to himself and put the gun down. Felix glared at him.

He wasn't about to allow himself to be bullied this easily into handing over his hope for survival. He looked at how the gang member was looking through the stack of money and not paying attention to him. Quickly, he went for the gun and delivered an unskilled punch to the face, which was enough for his adversary to let go of the gun.

The thief had now found himself on the other side of the barrel of his own gun. He put his hands up.

"Drop the money." He ordered, carefully aiming the gun. He did as he was told and dropped the stack of money. "Now your phone." He got out his phone from his pocket and handed it over.

"Look homie, that shit cost-" The man was cut off when Felix threw the phone to the ground and stomped on it, crushing the device. "You motherfucker!" He shouted.

The young man was about to lunge for his enemy, but stopped when the gun was aimed closer.

"Run home. It's not worth being shot over a piece of tech." The raccoon said smugly.

"Sure, whatever you say. When my homies come, your ass is dead!" He warned and walked away hurriedly. Felix looked at the gun in his hand.

"It'd be useful to keep this around. Stops even the biggest of bastards from doing stupid shit." He said to himself and put it in his pocket. He turned and walked towards the clothes store he was originally heading to.

He walked around the corner and to the front of a basic discount shop. He went inside and looked at the woman at the front desk, who was speechless over what had entered her shop. He approached her.

"Please don't say anything about what I look like. I'm different is all." He said and began looking around the store for some new/used threads.

He ended up picking out a black hoodie, some gray faded jeans, a black shirt, and some work boots. He approached the front desk again.

"Do you mind if I try these on?" He asked. The clerk kept quiet and simply nodded, not knowing what to say about her unexpected customer. He went to the back room and closed the shutter. He took off his clothes and tried the new ones on.

The shirt and jacket fit perfectly, but the pants were rather uncomforable for him since there wasn't a hole for his tail to go through. He shrugged. "To Hell with it. I'm obvious enough as it is." He flips up the hood, concealing some of his head.

Felix approaches the desk and gets out the stack of money he was given. It totalled roughly $150. "How much for all of these?"

"Um... that'll be... $22.99, s-sir." The cashier stuttered, still not believing she was seeing a talking animal.

He took out $25 and hands her the money. "Here. Now please, don't tell anyone that you saw me here today. Capishe?" He stared her in the eyes briefly before leaving the store.

The cashier, as soon as he left, dialed a number on her phone.

He walked into the parking lot, and looked around. The streets of South L S. were oddly quiet, aside from the occasional car passing by. He shudders a little and walks to the sidewalk.

He darted quickly across the road and made way towards the overpass, which separates the low-income, crime ridden south the city from the rest of the wealthy parts of the city. Once he got to the overpass, Felix immediately noticed the vast amount of homeless people living in tents and little shelters underneath the highway.

"Wow. This city really is worse than I thought." He stood and observed the homeless citizens before walking along down the sidewalk.

Felix kept his head down, looking at the sidewalk as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He shuddered a little. "Where the Hell am I supposed to go? Those bastards left me with jack!" He muttered to no one in particular.

He comes up to an intersection, and looks around. He observes the towering buildings of Downtown Los Santos before looking back at street level. Across the street was the famous Ammu-Nation gun stores which allowed anyone to buy any guns that they wanted without proper licenses. He shrugs and walks across the street.

"Get outta the way, jerk off!" Somebody shouted at him, and he looked to the left only to see a car coming right at him. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way with no time to spare.

He landed on his stomach, groaning a little before getting back up. "Damn." He grumbled and walked the rest of the way across the street.

For what seemed like hours to him, Felix wandered around the city, going nowhere in particular. He walked for so long through the night, that he began feeling not just tired, but also very exhausted. He groaned as his vision became cloudy, and soon, the raccoon collapsed onto the sidewalk. He let out some shaky breaths, before finally becoming unconscious.

Soon, a green Asterope pulled over and parked next to the unconscious half-man-half-raccoon laying in the middle of the sidewalk. Somebody got out of the car, and approached him, it had now begun to rain, which drenched Felix in water. Without saying a word, the person grabbed him by the legs, and dragged him into the backseat of the vehicle. They got back into the driver's seat, and drove away silently.

 **There's the well overdue chapter for this story! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
